Into The Night
by Kraven Ergeist
Summary: With Saphira and Arya by his side, Eragon begins his journey to Ellesmera. His duty clear, his future uncertain, and his feelings for Arya unrelinquished, Eragon has quite a journey ahead of him. Eragon x Arya, maybe some Murtagh x Nasuada later.


**Eragon Fan Fiction**

**Into the Night**

By Kraven Ergeist

A/N: After scanning through all the Eragon fics on this site,I was honestly repulsedby the number ofself-insertion fics I found.

People: I know getting into a story is thrilling – why do you think I'm writing this? – But couldn't you restrain your artistic entitlements just a little? Enough to stick to using the brilliant characters master Paolini has already provided for you? I mean, come on!

Anyway, this is my first Eragon fic. I don't know what it will be about, but I'm determined to write something. It'll involve some action, some plot twists, definitely some romance, and – ahem – no new characters! Sheesh!

Anyway, this takes place right after the book _Eragon_ ends.

Enjoy!

xxxxx

It took Eragon another day to recover fully. In that time, he was able to converse heartily with Arya and Murtagh.

"So what happens now?" he questioned to nobody.

Arya shrugged. "We help the Varden recover as best as we can…and then, we're off to Ellesmérra."

Eragon nodded, suspecting as much. "What about you, Murtagh? You'll have to stay here."

Murtagh nodded. "So I shall. We will meet again, my friend. After all, the Varden could use my help here."

Eragon bit his lip, turning his gaze to Arya. "You will be accompanying me to the Elven city, then?"

Arya flashed him a smile that would have blinded most men in awe.

"Try and stop me."

xxxxx

When he was finally allowed to leave, he left the room given to him in the medical wing, running a cautious hand over the dreadful scar left over his back.

_I guess it's something I'll just have to live with from now on…_ he ceded.

_Considering the risks you took, I'd say you got off rather easy_, a mocking and familiar voice said.

Eragon smiled, seeing his friend waiting for him. _Saphira!_

He rushed to his loyal companion, embracing her blue scaly neck.

_It is good to see you again too, little one_, she hummed, a cat-like purr reverberating in her chest.

_What is left to be done?_ Eragon asked. _Do the Varden still need help tracking down the surviving Urgals?_

Saphira shook her enormous head. _No, my friend, the city is safe. You need only concern yourself with recovering._

Eragon shook his head. _I've been resting long enough! Right now, I'm going to speak with Ajihad and see what he still has planned._

Saphira's toothy mouth curved into a smile. _And then?_

Eragon reflected her smile. _And then, the two of us are off to Ellesméra_.

xxxxx

"Eragon, on behalf of the Varden, I wish to personally thank you for your courageous and valiant services," Ajihad beamed in his office before Eragon. "The Varden, its people, the dwarves…indeed, all people whom the Varden have sworn to protect are forever in your debt."

Eragon politely bowed. "Thank you, Ajihad. It was an honor and a privilege."

Ajihad stood from his seat, and stepped about his office. "And now, I sense you wish to progress with your training, then?"

Eragon was reminded of the dream that he saw before waking in the medical wing. The Mourning Sage and the Cripple Who Is Whole who spoke to him in dream-scry, much like the way Arya had appeared to him. _Come to Ellesméra_ they had said.

Eragon nodded. "Yes. I would depart for Ellesméra as soon as possible."

"Good," Ahijad said as the door opened. "Ah, just in time."

Eragon turned and saw Arya, who seemed equally surprised to see him.

"_Argetlam_," she said, bowing politely.

"Arya," Eragon bowed in greeting.

"I had asked Arya to see me before you came here," Ajihad explained. "We have received word from Queen Islanzadi. She is demanded your immediate departure to Ellesméra. She is stating, quite specifically, that no other humans are to accompany you."

Eragon nodded. "It's just as well that our desires coincide. And, in any case, the only person I would have go with me is Murtagh, and he is confined here."

Ajihad nodded. "So, it's settled then. Arya, you will take Eragon to Ellesméra on the morrow."

Arya nodded. "Yes sir."

Ajihad smiled. "A team of my best men will accompany you to Du Weldenvarden. After that, you should be well in the midst of the Elven territory that your safety can almost be assured."

Eragon's eyes met Arya's for a moment before returned his gaze to Ajihad. "I wouldn't bet too much on that statement, sir. Remember, even Arya was-"

"I know that," Ajihad interrupted. "And so does Queen Islanzadi. Do you believe she would take any chances letting such an incident occur again? I would eat my hat if you were met with any less than a hundred elven guards. In any case, Durza is no longer a threat to us, and it was he who presented any really danger to anyone in Elven territory."

Eragon bowed. "I hope that you are correct, sir."

Ajihad bowed in return. "Farewell, Eragon. Your presence here has lifted my people's spirits to unfathomable heights. And Arya, your return has done equally so. Safe passage to both of you. I pray that return to us once you have completed your training."

Eragon nodded. "I will."

"Fare thee well."

xxxxx

"For the last timer, Eragon, I'm fine!" an exasperated Murtagh bemoaned. Eragon had come to say his goodbyes to his friend, who had resumed his life in confinement.

"Are you sure?" Eragon pleaded. "There are no windows, hardly any room to move around – and I enjoy reading and all, but I couldn't stand a life with nothing to do but read."

Murtagh shook his head. "You worry too much, my friend. In any case, reading isn't all I do. Nasuada has come to visit me almost daily – and her visits are usually quite lengthy. I've also entertained a stray black cat. Odd little creature, that one. Nothing like any cat I've ever seen. I feed him some scraps from the meals they give me here."

Eragon sighed, knowing exactly who Murtagh was talking about, and decided not to labor Murtagh with explaining the cat's significance. Instead, he broached another subject.

"Ajihad's daughter, huh?" Eragon smiled. "If I didn't know better, I'd say she fancied you."

Murtagh held his arms out, widely. "Come on, Eragon, who wouldn't?"

Eragon just laughed.

Murtagh smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will miss you, Eragon."

Eragon nodded. "And I you. Stay out of trouble."

"You too. Nail an Urgal or two for me."

"And if you know what's best for you, don't lay a finger on Nasuada."

"Same for you and that elf."

"Hey!"

"Just making fun, Eragon. Stay safe."

"You too."

xxxxx

Eragon and Saphira were burdened with their travel items as they marched down to the brigade that was preparing to depart. Fortunately for Saphira, the majority of her burden would be given to the mules traveling with the troupe – and a good thing too, for among their supplies was Saphira's battle armor, an impossible tender to lug across leagues of sand.

On the field where the men were gathered, Eragon saw Fredric, the head of the training camp.

"Rider Eragon!" he exclaimed upon his arrival, clapping him on the back. "That was quite an impressive display. I must say, you fought like a demon on that battlefield."

Eragon smiled. "Thanks, Fredric. You were impressive as well. I doubt there was an Urgal among the lot who didn't soil themselves watching you fight."

Fredric just replied with a belly laugh. "Are you ready to go, then?"

Eragon patted Saphira on the back, as she stood impressively resolute as a team of loaders removed her burden. "Almost. Just have to finished packing."

_Be nice_, Eragon scolded, as Saphira hissed at one of the loaders after bumping into her.

_I'll be nice after these mongrels learn some manners!_

Eragon sighed. "Well, I guess now we just have to wait for Arya."

"Hold on!" came a shout.

Eragon turned to see Orik bounding up the field.

"Orik!" Eragon called. "Are you coming too?"

"A dwarf? In the dessert? _That_'ll happen," Orik laughed. "Besides, I'm still needed here. Hrothgar is trying to calm his men – they are still rather uncomfortable with recent events."

Eragon nodded. "I see. Come to say goodbye, then?"

Orik nodded, producing an outstretched hand. "And good luck. All our hopes are riding on you, lad. Don't let us down."

Eragon nodded, clapping his hand into Orik's. "I won't disappoint you. You can tell your King that the day will soon come when the Dwarves will see the Dragon Riders as the true friends they are."

Orik smiled. "I look forward to that day, lad. Safe travels."

Eragon watched, somewhat disheartened, as his dwarf friend turned to go.

"Well, everything's ready," Fredric announced, recalling Eragon's attention to the present. "Now all we need is the elf."

"I am here," came a voice.

Eragon turned and smiled as Arya slowed from a run to a casual stroll, making it look like she had been walking the entire time, it was so effortless.

"All is set, then," Fredric smiled.

"How quickly can we get there?" Eragon pressed, the image of the Mourning Sage and the Cripple Who Is Whole burned in his mind.

"Depends," Fredric shrugged. "If we cut straight through the dessert, we can make it to Du Weldenvarden in about a week. However, such a voyage is nigh impossible with this size of a party. Our water skins would be dry within a day. We would have to travel along the Âz Ragni River to the east in order to maintain our water supply."

Eragon shook his head. "If water's our only problem, then I have a solution. I can use magic to draw up wells within the desert. I used this trick when I crossed the dessert to get here. True, I only had two men, two horses and a dragon, but with Saphira's help, I should be able to draw up enough to support the entire brigade."

Fredric smiled and Arya looked downright impressed.

"Well, that gives us plenty more room to breath than expected," Fredric nodded. "If you're sure you can do this on a daily basis, then crossing the dessert is our best option. Be ready to move out – I'll be up front if you need to speak with me for any reason."

As Eragon tallied up all the men and beasts that he would need to provide for – a dozen men, including Fredric, a dozen horses, six mules, himself, Arya, and Saphira, a total of fourteen people and thirty one beasts – Arya pulled him aside.

"Drawing well water from the ground?" She asked.

Eragon hesitated. "Yeah…it was the only way we could have gotten through the dessert."

Arya smiled. "You truly are amazing, _Argetlam_. Not only are you a competent magic user, but you are also creative and intuitive. I'm impressed."

Eragon flushed under her praise. "Uh…thanks."

Arya smiled. "We seem to be short on rides – do you think I could ride with you and Saphira?"

Eragon blinked. "Uh…if you wish."

Arya nodded. "I do."

Eragon heard Saphira's laughter, and turned to face her. _What?_

_She's giving you an opportunity, little one – don't waste it_.

Eragon flushed even more. _I…I don't know what you're talking about._

Saphira only laughed more.

xxxxx

In no time, they had cleared the cave, and Saphira had taken to the air. The familiar rush that came from flight exhilarated Eragon immensely. And it was heightened by the sensation received from Arya's hold on him from behind his back.

He felt her tap him on the shoulder and he turned to her.

She spoke, but the wind was rushing past them and in the wrong direction for him to hear.

"What?" he yelled back.

She spoke again, again dampened by the rushing wind.

"I can't hear you!" Eragon shouted, shaking his head.

Arya paused, before pointing to her temple.

Before Eragon could interpret that, he felt a familiar presence in his mind.

_I said "This is truly a powerful experience."_

Eragon started at the intrusion. _Arya! You're…in my mind. Well, doesn't _this_ bring back some troubling memories?_

Arya nodded, grimly. _Indeed. Hopefully, in the future, we may converse like this with a different recollection to reflect on._

As Eragon tried to interpret her meaning, he felt Arya take a deep breath.

_I truly envy you, _Argetlam_. To experience such joyful freedom – and to do so as often as you do…_

Eragon nodded. _Well…unless we get this ride problem fixed, you'll be riding with me for the rest of our journey to Ellesméra. And truthfully, even after that…we may still have the opportunity to fly around together just for the fun of it._

That same delicious smile from before crept across Arya's face. _I'd like that…_

xxxxx

After a while, Saphira landed and the troupe was ready for supper. Saphira was about to take off to hunt, but she wanted to speak with Eragon first.

_So, you can still speak with Arya in your mind?_

Eragon nodded. _Do I detect a hint of jealousy, Saphira?_

Saphira snorted. _The very idea…you're missing the point._

_What point?_

_You need to be careful how deeply into your mind you let her go, little one._

Eragon shuddered. _Why?_

Saphira smiled. _Well, there are certain things you may not want her to find out._

_Like what?_

_Like your feelings for her?_

Eragon flushed. _I…how in the world…what are you talking about?_

_Don't try to deny it, little one – I've been inside your head too, remember? Besides, one hardly needs to – you've been staring at her nonstop ever since we started this journey._

Eragon sighed. _Look, I…she is very attractive,_ he ceded. _And she is among the most noble of individuals I've ever had the honor meeting. But that's not the same thing as having feelings for her…is it?_

Saphira smiled, spreading her wings for takeoff. _You tell me…_

Eragon watched, more lost and confused than ever, as Saphira took off into the night.

xxxxx

A/N: Well, that turned out better than expected. I tried to cover as many important characters as I could, but I decided that I wouldn't have done Angela justice by trying to write for her, so I left her out. Though, Solembum I had to include.

I hope I've kept the characters true enough – though, Arya was difficult. I had to make her a bit more drawn to Eragon than she might have been at the beginning of _Eldest_.

Anyway, read and review.

I'm out.


End file.
